Barbie Girl
by Halma
Summary: "Personne, pas même Raven, n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il était en réalité un être si vicieux. Et Erik aurait la lourde responsabilité d'en faire les frais …" Ou quand Charles décide de se venger. Slash E/C - OS


_Titre_ : Barbie Girl

_Auteur_ : ChocolateShadow

_Pairing_ : Charles/Erik

_Rating_ : K+

_Résumé_ : « Personne, pas même Raven, n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il était en réalité un être si vicieux. Et Erik aurait la lourde responsabilité d'en faire les frais … »

_Disclaimer_ : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film. Barbie non plus n'est pas à moi (et je m'en porte pas plus mal …)

_Note_ : J'ai honte … Je l'avoue, j'ai honte d'avoir écrit ça, mais en même temps ce fut tellement jouissif … Donc, je vous préviens, ce qui suit est le fruit de mon imagination défaillante, et si vous voulez connaitre les détails sachez que tout est parti d'une photo de Michael Fassbender que j'ai trouvé sur le net et qui m'a … comment dire … émue aux larmes (façon gentille de dire que j'ai tellement ri que j'ai cru ne jamais m'en remettre). Bref, mon imagination associée à celle de Cherry à fait le reste … Et puis, finalement, c'est un peu une sorte de torture et tout le monde sait que j'adore torturer Erik.

Bonne lecture !

**OoOoO**

**Barbie Girl**

Charles Xavier n'avait jamais recours à la violence. Jamais. C'était contre ses principes les plus fondamentaux et l'idée même de frapper un homme le répugnait. Certains qualifiaient volontiers cette qualité de faiblesse, Erik le premier, mais le télépathe n'y prêtait guère attention, se contentant de réfuter les arguments de son ami par un haussement d'épaule. Il avait d'autres atouts pour compenser son pacifisme légendaire. Sa mutation en faisait partie, lui permettant de se défendre sans avoir à porter le moindre coup. Pratique, il devait bien l'avouer. Toutefois, le télépathe était aussi d'une perversité déconcertante. Perversité qu'il cachait derrière un masque de bonhomie presque effrayante. Personne, pas même Raven, n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il était en réalité un être si vicieux. Et Erik aurait la lourde responsabilité d'en faire les frais …

OoOoO

Quatre jours. Quatre jours qu'il préparait soigneusement sa vengeance, tapi dans l'ombre d'une bonne humeur factice. Il devait s'efforcer d'avoir l'air normal, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa victime. Mais sous son crâne, une véritable tempête faisait rage. Cet homme, ce félon, ce couard, qui se disait son ami avait osé … Il serra les poings, ne parvenant même pas à penser au crime commis sans ressentir une rancœur qui dépassait celle qu'Erik avait pour Schmidt. Néanmoins, il s'efforça de se calmer. L'heure de la revanche avait sonné.

D'une démarche un peu raidie, il s'avança dans le salon. Erik leva à peine la tête en l'entendant, bien trop occupé à ruminer sa colère pour lui accorder un semblant d'attention. Toutefois, son attitude se modifia rapidement quand il sentit son ami s'introduire dans sa tête. Brusquement, il se releva pour faire face au télépathe, furieux et surpris que son ami ose violer son intimité sans lui demander la permission.

« Qu'est ce que tu … »

L'allemand n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa question. Ses pensées s'obscurcirent, le laissant tomber sur le bras d'un fauteuil, pantois. En vain, il essaya de se défendre, gratifiant le télépathe de son plus beau regard inquisiteur. Pour toute réponse, Charles se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air entendu.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à être avide de vengeance, mon ami … »

Alors que sa vision devenait trouble, Erik comprit qu'il avait fait l'erreur de sa vie. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche. S'excuser. S'expliquer. Mais il sombra dans l'inconscience avant d'avoir pu dire le moindre mot.

OoOoO

_I am blond, bimbo girl, in a fantasy world ! _

Charles leva un sourcil interloqué, avant de laisser un sourire satisfait s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Apparemment, Erik était réveillé. Abandonnant son café à peine commencé, il sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre son ami. Il avait hâte de constater les effets de sa … vengeance. Toutefois, les résultats de son petit bidouillage neurologique dépassaient de loin ses espérances. Passablement surpris, il se figea net à l'entrée du salon, hébété par le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

_I'm a Barbie Girl ! In a Barbie World ! Life in plastic, it's fantastic ! _

Il avait prévu de faire en sorte qu'Erik se prenne pour une femme. Pas qu'il se mette debout sur la table pour chanter d'une voix suraiguë. Cependant, c'était bien plus jouissif de voir l'allemand, d'habitude si peu expressif, se déhancher tout seul sur une musique imaginaire en criant à tue-tête. Le télépathe se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire et se contenta de se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence à son ami. Erik arrêta immédiatement sa danse solitaire pour se tourner vers l'autre en arborant un sourire des plus niais. Il entreprit alors de sauter de la table pour rejoindre le télépathe, manœuvre que Charles trouva pour le moins dangereuse.

« Charles ! »

Le télépathe aurait presque pu s'attendrir devant tant d'enthousiasme. Presque.

« Je suis une Barbiiie ! »

Erik ouvrit la bouche dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Il s'accrocha presque au pull de son ami qui, papillonnant légèrement des paupières face à tant d'effusion sentimentale, se dégagea de son emprise, plus radicalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. L'allemand se pinça les lèvres, manifestement déçu par ce rejet. Toutefois, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de formuler une quelconque plainte, une voix féminine résonna derrière eux.

« Qui est-ce qui s'amuse à faire les casseroles ? »

_You can touch my hair, and dress me everywhere !_

Avec un déhanché digne des plus grands top-modèles, Erik s'approcha de Raven, brossant avec ses doigts une chevelure imaginaire. La jeune mutante eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé, abasourdie par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Avec un scepticisme évident, elle tourna la tête vers son frère.

« Il a bu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le télépathe secoua la tête, retenant à grand peine le sourire sadique qui voulait poindre sur ses lèvres. Il allait lui répondre par la négative, affirmant que l'allemand avait quelque peu perdu les pédales suite à un obscur incident, mais Erik ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se désigna lui-même de la main avec un sourire immense avant de se figer en un sursaut de dégout. Son visage se décomposa, inquiétant grandement Charles qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête dérangée de son ami. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, « Barbie » s'était sauvée en courant, chantant à tue-tête.

_Ah ! Ah ! Ah Yeah ! Hou ah hou ! __Hou ah hou ! _

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un long regard avant d'éclater de rire de concert. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils s'esclaffèrent, se tenant douloureusement les côtes. Après quelques minutes à s'être dilaté la rate, ils retrouvèrent un semblant de calme et de sérieux. Raven, qui ne parvenait toujours pas à expliquer le brusque (et pour le moins étonnant) changement d'attitude de leur compagnon d'habitude si rigide, se tourna son frère, les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu comptes m'expliquer ce qu'il lui prend ou je vais devoir le découvrir toutes seule ? »

Charles la gratifia d'un regard amusé. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. C'était bien connu, aussi décida-t-il de mettre la jeune femme dans la confidence.

« Simple vengeance. Je voulais qu'il se prenne pour une femme, apparemment j'y suis allé plus fort que prévu … »

La métamorphe amena sa main devant sa bouche, étouffant ainsi un gloussement hystérique.

« Vengeance ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ? »

Le télépathe détourna les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres à la seule pensée du crime qui avait été commis. Cependant, devant le regard plus qu'insistant de sa sœur, il se décida à cracher le morceau.

« Il m'a menti … »

Il baissa la tête, cherchant ses mots pour exprimer son désarroi. Compatissante, Raven s'approcha de lui pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule, réconfortante. Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant, l'incitant à poursuivre d'un regard.

« Il m'avait promis qu'il ne me ferait jamais faire quelque chose de … dégradant. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il m'a obligé à porter une robe ! Avec de la dentelle ! »

Raven se recula de quelques pas, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. C'était une sorte de mélange d'incompréhension, d'amusement, d'horreur, de surprise, de joie, le tout ponctué par deux yeux qui sortaient presque littéralement de leurs orbites. L'avantage avec un visage si expressif, c'est que Charles n'eut pas besoin de télépathie pour deviner les pensées de sa sœur.

« Je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour réaliser un de ses fantasmes. Et apparemment, il trouve ça très excitant de me voir en robe … »

Il croisa les bras, renfrogné, surveillant du coin de l'œil les réactions de sa sœur. Réactions qui pour le moment avaient l'air plutôt inexistantes. En effet, la jeune femme semblait figée dans son masque d'expressions mêlées. Inquiet, Charles lui donna un coup de coude, la faisant ainsi bondir de quelques centimètres. Au moins avait-elle réagi, c'était déjà pas mal …

« Mais … Mais … Tu réalises ses fantasmes ? Ses fantasmes … »

« … Sexuels ? Oui … »

La jeune femme se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir remarqué l'évidence avant. Charles et Erik étaient faits pour être ensemble, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais eu l'audace d'émettre son avis. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle s'était plu à imaginer les deux hommes comme deux amis, qui passaient certainement à côté de l'évidence. Apparemment, elle s'était lourdement trompée en sous-estimant ces deux-là.

« Alors vous deux vous … »

_I'm a Barbie girl ! In a Barbie world !_

Raven soupira, écoutant d'une oreille blasée Erik qui redescendait les escaliers. Enfin Barbie, puisque c'était ainsi … Les pensées de la jeune femme s'immobilisèrent toutes en même temps sous crane, créant ainsi un carambolage spirituel. Elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir, s'assurant qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais c'était définitivement la réalité et le Erik qu'elle avait sous les yeux, affublé d'un décolleté plongeant (qui plongeait dans rien du tout …) et d'une mini-jupe rose bonbon déjà mâché était affreusement réel. Elle tourna la tête vers son frère, évaluant son taux de perversion d'un regard, et dû se rendre à l'évidence. Charles _aimait_ voir Erik ainsi. Elle soupira, dépitée. Cette maison devenait pire qu'un asile ! La métamorphe allait repartir dans son antre, loin de toute cette folle agitation, quand un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

« Hé ! Mais c'est mes fringues ça ! »

Erik plissa les yeux sous la concentration en adoptant une moue pensive. Apparemment, Barbie avait du mal à réfléchir … Raven croisa les bras, amusée malgré elle.

« Oui, mais toi et moi, on est copines, hein Raven ? »

Elle secoua la tête avant de soupirer, vaincue. Barbie n'avait peut-être rien dans le cerveau (d'ailleurs, la polymorphe espérait que la « transformation » opérée par son frère n'était pas définitive), mais elle était attendrissante quand elle essayait de sourire. Enfin, vite fait …

« T'oubliera pas de les laver avant de me les rendre. Je te laisse avec Ken, faites pas de bêtises … »

Charles grimaça en la fusillant du regard. Ken était un personnage horrible avec une coupe de cheveux absolument affreuse. Ça ne devait pas être permis de se coiffer comme ça …

_Oh I love you Ken ! _

Le télépathe se tourna vers l'autre homme, les bras croisés. Il observa attentivement son visage. Même lui, qui pourtant était particulièrement intime avec Erik, n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de le voir si détendu. Si … idiot. Finalement, ça avait quelque chose de touchant. Il soupira. Il pouvait sentir sa colère (quoi qu'il doutait que se fut vraiment de la colère) pour son amant fondre comme neige au soleil. C'était pathétique. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. En quelques pas, il dévora la distance qui le séparait d'Erik pour l'enlacer.

« Embrasse-moi »

_You can touch, you can play, if you say : I'm always yours !_

Charles leva un sourcil, examinant Erik du regard. Finalement, il laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Je serais toujours à toi, mon ange. »

Ravie, Barbie Erik déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son homme, l'embrassant tendrement. Ils restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre un moment, Charles plongeant sans remord sa tête dans le décolleté de son homme. Finalement, le télépathe se décolla un peu, hésitant. Il observa attentivement l'autre homme du regard, avant de secouer la tête en souriant lentement. Profiter de la situation, profiter du fait que Barbie n'était pas en mesure de lui refuser quoi que soit était plutôt tentant, d'autant qu'il était certain qu'Erik était consentant (il était toujours consentant). Mais il préférait mille fois faire l'amour avec le vrai Erik plutôt qu'avec une pâle copie de bimbo décolorée. Ainsi, en se mordant les lèvres, il amena son doigt contre tempe et plongea dans l'esprit d'Erik. Il était temps de définitivement assassiner Barbie.

_Oh, I'm having so much fun ! _

Dernier sursaut avant la mort, Barbie ramena ses cheveux imaginaires en arrière. Puis, elle s'écroula sur le canapé laissant de nouveau la place au véritable Erik.


End file.
